Receptor tyrosine kinase (RTK) targeted agents such as trastuzumab, cetuximab, bevacizumab, imatinib and gefitinib inhibitors have illustrated the interest of targeting this protein class for treatment of selected cancers.
c-Met, is the prototypic member of a sub-family of RTKs which also includes RON and SEA. The c-Met RTK family is structurally different from other RTK families and is the only known high-affinity receptor for hepatocyte growth factor (HGF), also called scater factor (SF) [D. P. Bottaro et al., Science 1991, 251: 802-804; L. Naldini et al., Eur. Mol. Biol. Org. J. 1991, 10:2867-2878]. c-Met and HGF are widely expressed in a variety of tissue and their expression is normally restricted to cells of epithelial and mesenchymal origin respectively [M. F. Di Renzo et al., Oncogene 1991, 6:1997-2003; E. Sonnenberg et al., J. Cell. Biol. 1993, 123:223-235]. They are both required for normal mammalian development and have been shown to be particularly important in cell migration, morphogenic differentiation, and organization of the three-dimensional tubular structures as well as growth and angiogenesis [F. Baldt et al., Nature 1995, 376:768-771; C. Schmidt et al., Nature. 1995:373:699-702; Tsarfaty et al., Science 1994, 263:98-101]. While the controlled regulation of c-Met and HGF have been shown to be important in mammalian development, tissue maintenance and repair [Nagayama T, Nagayama M, Kohara S, Kamiguchi H, Shibuya M, Katoh Y, Itoh J, Shinohara Y., Brain Res. 2004, 5; 999(2):155-66; Tahara Y, Ido A, Yamamoto S, Miyata Y, Uto H, Hori T, Hayashi K, Tsubouchi H., J Pharmacol Exp Ther. 2003, 307(1):146-51], their dysregulation is implicated in the progression of cancers.
Aberrant signalling driven by inappropriate activation of c-Met is one of the most frequent alteration observed in human cancers and plays a crucial role in tumorigenesis and metastasis [Birchmeier et al., Nat. Rev. Mol. Cell. Biol. 2003, 4:915-925; L. Trusolino and Comoglio P. M., Nat. Rev. Cancer. 2002, 2(4):289-300].
Inappropriate c-Met activation can arise by ligand-dependent and independent mechanisms, which include overexpression of c-Met, and/or paracrine or autocrine activation, or through gain in function mutation [J. G. Christensen, Burrows J. and Salgia R., Cancer Latters. 2005, 226:1-26]. However an oligomerization of c-Met receptor, in presence or in absence of the ligand, is required to regulate the binding affinity and binding kinetics of the kinase toward ATP and tyrosine-containing peptide substrates [Hays J L, Watowich S J, Biochemistry, 2004 August 17, 43:10570-8]. Activated c-Met recruits signalling effectors to its multidocking site located in the cytoplasm domain, resulting in the activation of several key signalling pathways, including Ras-MAPK, PI3K, Src and Stat3 [Gao C F, Vande Woude G F, Cell Res. 2005, 15(1):49-51; Furge K A, Zhang Y W, Vande Woude G F, Oncogene. 2000, 19(49):5582-9]. These pathways are essential for tumour cell proliferation, invasion and angiogenesis and for evading apoptosis [Furge K A, Zhang Y W, Vande Woude G F, Oncogene, 2000, 19(49):5582-9; Gu H, Neel B G, Trends Cell Biol. 2003 March, 13(3):122-30; Fan S, Ma Y X, Wang J A, Yuan R Q, Meng Q, Cao Y, Laterra J J, Goldberg I D, Rosen E M, Oncogene. 2000 April 27, 19(18):2212-23]. In addition, a unique facet of the c-Met signalling relative to other RTK is its reported interaction with focal adhesion complexes and non kinase binding partners such as α6β4 integrins [Trusolino L, Bertotti A, Comoglio P M, Cell. 2001, 107:643-54], CD44v6 [Van der Voort R, Taher T E, Wielenga V J, Spaargaren M, Prevo R, Smit L, David G, Hartmann G, Gherardi E, Pals S T, J Biol. Chem. 1999, 274(10):6499-506], Plexin B1 or semaphorins [Giordano S, Corso S, Conrotto P, Artigiani S, Gilestro G, Barberis D, Tamagnone L, Comoglio P M, Nat Cell Biol. 2002, 4(9):720-4; Conrotto P, Valdembri D, Corso S, Serini G, Tamagnone L, Comoglio P M, Bussolino F, Giordano S, Blood. 2005, 105(11):4321-9; Conrotto P, Corso S, Gamberini S, Comoglio P M, Giordano S, Oncogene. 2004, 23:5131-7] which may further add to the complexity of regulation of cell function by this receptor. Finally recent data demonstrate that c-Met could be involved in tumor resistance to gefitinib or erlotinib suggesting that combination of compound targeting both EGFR and c-Met might be of significant interest [Engelman J A at al., Science, 2007, 316:1039-43].
In the past few years, many different strategies have been developed to attenuate c-Met signalling in cancer cell lines. These strategies include i) neutralizing antibodies against c-Met or HGF/SF [Cao B, Su Y, Oskarsson M, Zhao P, Kort E J, Fisher R J, Wang L M, Vande Woude G F, Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 2001, 98(13):7443-8; Martens T, Schmidt N O, Eckerich C, Fillbrandt R, Merchant M, Schwall R, Westphal M, Lamszus K, Clin Cancer Res. 2006, 12(20):6144-52] or the use of HGF/SF antagonist NK4 to prevent ligand binding to c-Met [Kuba K, Matsumoto K, Date K, Shimura H, Tanaka M, Nakamura T, Cancer Res., 2000, 60:6737-43], ii) small ATP binding site inhibitors to c-Met that block kinase activity [Christensen J G, Schreck R, Burrows J, Kuruganti P, Chan E, Le P, Chen J, Wang X, Ruslim L, Blake R, Lipson K E, Ramphal J, Do S, Cui J J, Chemington J M, Mendel D B, Cancer Res. 2003, 63:7345-55], iii) engineered SH2 domain polypeptide that interferes with access to the multidocking site and RNAi or ribozyme that reduce receptor or ligand expression. Most of these approaches display a selective inhibition of c-Met resulting in tumor inhibition and showing that c-Met could be of interest for therapeutic intervention in cancer.
Within the molecules generated for c-Met targeting, some are antibodies.
The most extensively described is the anti-c-Met 5D5 antibody generated by Genentech [WO96/38557] which behaves as a potent agonist when added alone in various models and as an antagonist when used as a Fab fragment. A monovalent engineered form of this antibody described as one armed 5D5 (OA5D5) and produced as a recombinant protein in E. Coli is also the subject of a patent application [WO2006/015371] by Genentech. However, this molecule that could not be considered as an antibody because of its particular scarfold, displays also mutations that could be immunogenic in humans. In terms of activity, this unglycosylated molecule is devoided of effector functions and finally, no clear data demonstrate that OA5D5 inhibits dimerization of c-Met. Moreover, when tested in the G55 in vivo model, a glioblastoma cell line that expresses c-Met but not HGF mRNA and protein and that grows independently of the ligand, the one armed anti-c-Met had no significant effect on G55 tumor growth suggesting that OA5D5 acts primarily by blocking HGF binding and is not able to target tumors activated independently of HGF [Martens T. et al, Clin. Cancer Res., 2006, 12(20):6144-6152].
Another antibody targeting c-Met is described by Pfizer as an antibody acting “predominantly as c-Met antagonist, and in some instance as a c-Met agonist” [WO 2005/016382]. No data showing any effect of Pfizer antibodies on c-Met dimerization is described in this application.
One of the innovant aspects of the present invention is to generate mouse monoclonal antibodies without intrinsic agonist activity and inhibiting c-Met dimerization. In addition of targeting ligand-dependent tumors, this approach will also impair ligand-independent activations of c-Met due to its overexpression or mutations of the intra cellular domains which remained dependent to oligomerization for signalling. Another aspect of the activity of such antibodies could be a steric hindrance for c-Met interaction with its partners that will result in impairment of c-Met functions. These antibodies will be humanized and engineered preferentially, but not limited, as human IgG1 to get effector functions such as ADCC and CDC in addition to functions linked to the specific blockade of the c-Met receptor.